


Dreamland Shorts

by ImmortalHK



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Little humanized one pagey things cause I've given up on anything else





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this one, Marx buys a cake!

Marx rolled anxiously on his balance ball as he searched around for a bakery. Magolor swore that sweets would make things go smoother. That they were the best way to gain Kirby’s favor after all that had happened.

“Worked for me, right~?”

“That's cause you built a whole amusement park on top of the cake, moron…” Marx muttered under his breath. He’d found what he was looking for between a toy shop and some kind of boutique. He hesitated, should he just roll in? Would they allow him on top of his prized possession? Magolor insisted on strawberry shortcake.what if they were out? Get something else? Wait till they had more? That could take days! He couldn't wait that long, he’s start to second guess himself! He wouldn't be able to do it and Magolor would be disappointed! He’s so annoying when he’s disappointed!

Marx pulled his cap over his eyes and shook his head. He was stalling, and his thoughts were going by so fast that it wasn't even effective stalling. A deep, steadying breath, and Marx was bouncing into the bakery doors.  
The place was cramped and packed with sweet, inviting smells, but it seemed like not many people besides marx were present. That made sense though, he’s gone out of his way to leave late. It was less likely he’d run into Kirby on accident that way, or anyone else from the… incident for that matter.

“Why hello there! What can I help you with?”

Marx jolted, almost slipping right off his ball.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he said cheerfully, praying he didn't sound as shaken as he was. “Sorry miss, I know it’s late, but do ya got any short cakes? It’s for a special occasion.” Eyes wide, head tilted to one side, rolling his feet on his balance ball playfully, it was a cute act he’s been putting on all his life, and it melted hearts every time.

“Oh, what a polite young man! The case to your left should have what you;re looking for.” The woman, who looked like some kind of dee, grinned and gestured to the case she was talking about. Marx followed her instruction, happy about how that little interaction went.

He knew there was no real reason for his to play cute with her, there was no way she knew who he was, but it felt good to still be able to pull that off so well.

The case of cakes was intimidating. Tall and full of stuff Marx couldn't recognize on sight. He eventually found a small, white frosted cake with big, pretty looking strawberries sitting on top. Perfect. He carefully picked up the box the cake was in and brought it to the counter.

“That's 20.95. Is that all young man?”

“Ummm…” Marx had a good amount left over. Guess Magolor overestimated how much this would cost? “How much to put words on it? Do you do that?” He leaned on the counter, kind of rudely, and rested his head in his hand.

“Oh, of course! What would you like it to say?”  
Oh. Didn't think That one through.

“Um…. ‘I’m sorry’. That's all.”

The woman’s smile faltered a bit. “Right. I’ll be right back!”

Marx muttered a positive sounding response as she left with the cake to a back room. He felt like he’d just revealed a bunch of his personal business to a stranger. Ew.

That bad feeling went away as he was handed the newly customized cake, apologies piped on in pretty pink cursive letters. A wide smile spread across marx’s face as he passed the baker his money, which he hadn't bothered to count out and simply insisted she keep the change.

He bounded out the door and and towards where he was pretty sure Kirby still lived. This was perfect! Perfect, perfect, perfect! Kirby would love it, and forgive him, and everything could start over! Marx bounced a little, careful of his cargo but too excited not to. Everything was gonna go according to plan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Kirby makes a friend!

For a while, after gathering all the planetary stars, Kirby worried that they had gotten themselves lost. This is where they are when they dealt with Marx, right? Kirby winced. That wound was still fresh. Before it had the chance to fester though, the galactic comet Nova appeared before them.

“What is your wish?”

Its voice boomed, and the stars in Kirby’s arms glowed blindingly bright before shooting out to surround Nova. Kirby faltered and covered their eyes for a bit.

“Nova, I wish to speak to the legendary warrior Galacta Knight!”

“Ready?”

Speak to? They meant free! They were so caught up in getting the chance to talk they’d forgotten what they’d actually come for!

“Wait-!”

“GO!”

Another flash of light and a large pink crystal appeared before Kirby. Cracks spider-webbed around the crystal and it shattered to dust.

The man waiting inside took Kirby’s breath away. He was as tall as Meta Knight, which meant he towered over Kirby, with wide fluffy angel wings and gleaming pink and silver armor. This person didn't look dangerous and devastating like Meta had warned. He looked noble and proud.

That is, until he pointed a sharp pink lance to kirby’s neck. “You are all so persistent, aren't you?” The voice dripped with hatred and Galacta’s eyes almost glowed.

“N-No! I’m not-” The words caught in Kirby’s Throat.

Galacta’s eyes softened as he lowered his weapon. “A child? By the stars, what is mere child doing summoning me?”

Kirby almost puffed up at that. They’d taken on adults before! But they also froze up a the sight of that big lance… “I-I’m Kirby! I’m Sir Meta Knight’s student, I’m here to apologize for his actions- I should have free’d you instead of just asking to speak with you, b-but…” They started to crash and burn. This guy really was intimidating.

Galacta Knight’s stance softened. “To think that… person would have such a considerate underling.” He lowered himself to Kirby’s eye level. “Do not worry about my freedom, first off. I intend to free myself one day, I would find it a personal offence if on did it for me.” His tone, while soft, told Kirby that was non-negotiable. “Secondly, apologizing for unnecessary violence is… noble of you. Very unlike most young knights in training, yet very knight like.” Oh! Kirby would be bubbling over that compliment for a very long time! “You did not have to do this, and it reflects well on you that you did.” One could almost hear a smile in Galacta Knight’s voice.

“Th-Thank you!” There was no hiding kirby’s excitement. “When I heard what happened I just felt so bad and- Oh!” They started to root around in their backpack, pulling out a thermos, some cups and a small tin full of cookies. “These are for you! To make you feel better, I would have brought cake, but I didn't want it to get messed up along the way…”

Much to Kirby’s surprise, the warrior laughed, bright and light hearted. “How kind!” He sat down, or crossed his legs to simulate sitting, which was hard to do while floating in space. Kirby did the same and opened the tin of cookies. Once they’d split the tea in the thermos between the two cups Kirby had brought, Galata took one and lifted his mask off his face.

Kirby tried not to gasp, they really did.

“Oh!” an amused chuckle from the now unmasked knight. “Were you not expecting that?”

“I thought knights never took their masks all the way off in front of other people.” Kirby was wide eyed at the sight. Galacta’s true eyes were gold, and there scar marking his dark skin from forehead to mouth on the left side of his face.

“And who told you that?” Galacta was clearly amused.

“Um, no one really? But the Meta Knights never do so…”

“Meta Knights? Plural?”

“Metaknight and all the knights under him-”

Galacta stifled a laugh. “Of course, I should have known. No, masks are to protect the face, using them to stay mysterious isn't mandatory at all. Also I’d advise against naming the men who’ll work under you one day something so ridiculous!”

Kirby couldn't help but laugh as well, even at their own mentor’s expense. “Is it really that bad?”

“It's embarrassing.”

“What did you call the people you worked with?”

The humor visibly drained from Galacta.

“Oh! Y-you don't have to answer that-”

“Relax, Kirby. My comrades weren't knights, so we never had a catchy title.” He put on a forced, lopsided smile. “But we were as close as any other troop of knights.” This smile was more true, like he was looking back on a fond memory.  
Suddenly, and loudly enough to almost make Kirby spill their tea, the sound of a clock chiming rang through the area.

“Oh,” Galacta began. “Seems Nova put us on a time limit. Perhaps to keep me from avoiding my ‘punishment.’” He downed his tea and “stood.”

“Wait! But I still have questions! What did you do to get imprisoned, you seem so nice-!”

A laugh from the knight, who was stuffing a cookie in his face before putting his mask back on. “Gather the sparkling stars again, defeat me in battle, and you’ll have pried the answer from me."

Kirby made a face. Didn't like that answer at all, but it was kind of a rude question. “Then- Then how do I become strong like you!?” Kirby looked up at Galacta hopefully, and strained to listen through Nova’s chiming. Galacta knelt to Kirby’s eye level.

“If you want to become a knight like myself, a warrior like myself no matter the weapon or class, I suggest you find a cause and stick to it. You fight best when you fight with passion. You learn and train best when you do it for a reason. Find your calling little star warrior, and stay noble and kind. It's becoming of you, to say the least.”

Kirby felt like they should be asking more, but Galacta spoke in a way that made them take his words as they were.

“One last thing, child…” Galacta drew his right wing to his hand and winced as he pulled one free to hand to Kirby. “To remember this encounter. You’ve brought me more than a simple unmeant apology from an unwanted rival, and I can't properly express my gratitude, but I hope this comes close.”

The feather sat light on Kirby’s palm for a moment as Kirby gawked at it. “Th-Thank you so much!”

“It is I who should be thanking-” More loud chimes from Nova, this time with Galacta’s wing tips starting to recrystallize. “Oh, How childish… May we meet again when I am free and you are a proud, peace bringing warrior!” 

“Of course! I can't wait for that day to come!”

“Nor can I!”

And with that, Galacta went back to his prison, facing away from Kirby, partially to avoid having kirby see him completely immobile in the crystal, couldn't be good for a child's head, and partially to argue with Nova face to face. Kirby gathered up the rest of the cookies and the empty thermos and cup back into their bag. They fussed a bit on where to put the feather, until settling to put it in a pocket on their shorts, it wasn't ideal but would do until they had a nicer spot to put the new treasure at home. Now how to avoid explaining where they’ve been when they get home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you try to tell me Galacta Knight is bad I'll manifest inside your kitchen and eat all ur eggs


	3. Chapter 3

“This was a dumb idea…” Marx muttered as he stood in front of Kirby’s door. This was a stupid, stupid idea and he should just go home and eat the cake and ignore whatever “I’m so disappointed” nonsense Magolor’s dumb fake face wanted to spout-

Just as Marx was starting to tear up, possibly a few moments before he would break down and leave, Kirby’s door started to open.

Marx panicked. He tried to leave, to hide before Kirby could register that anyone was there at all, but all he managed was stumbling backwards a bit before drowsy blue eyes were locked on him

“Marx…? Is that you?”

He froze. What were they doing out this late anyway!? He squeezed the cake box nervously,, which made a loud crunching plastic noise that made him kinda want to die. During Marx’s small crisis, Kirby started to regain their senses.

“I-It is you! Where have you been!? I thought! I don't know what I thought happened to you!”  
“Shh!” Marx hissed. “Its late! I don't want anyone else noticing me out here!”

“But where did you go?”

Kirby had real worry on their face, which made all of the annoyance Marx was just feeling melt away.

“Well, I hopped planets for a while, I remember I woke up on half moon after you whacked me and everything.”

“What!?”

“Kirby, please-”

There was no pleasing away Kirby’s shock. “That sounds so dangerous and scary and-!”

“Kirby!” Marx leaned it to better get their attention. “I came to say sorry. For all the stuff I did, lying, trying to take over popstar- mostly that one, that was real badd… ah! I got you this cake, mag- er, I was told you liked strawberry shortcake so that's what I got you… s’not enough, but I didnt wanna show up empty handed so…”

Kirby took the cake in trembling hands and looked down at the cutesy cursive handwriting through the plastic. Once they saw teardrops hitting the box, they sat it on a table near the door and wiped their face with their pajama sleeves. “Thank-” a hiccup. “Th-thank you, Just doing this is more than enough.” They took Marx’s hands “This means the world to me, I’m so glad to see you! Especially like this! I’m just- so!” A wide grin spread on Kirby’s face as fresh tears welled in their eyes and suddenly they were squeezing the life out of Marx in the tightest hug they could muster.

“I’m so happy and proud of you and I’m so glad we can be friends again and I can't wait to share this cake with you and-!” a sudden, loud gasp. “You should stay the night! We’ve got so much to catch up on!”

Marx was suddenly being pulled to Kirby’s kitchen table. “Wait! It's late isn't it!? I just wanted to stop by, I don't wanna bother-”

“Nonsense!” Kirby was already pouring glasses of juice and setting up plates for the cake. “I’m totally wide awake now!” Kirby excitedly cut into the cake and started putting too-big portions on the plates.

Marx snorted. “Isn't it a little too late to eat that anyway?”

“If Metaknight can have a parfait every night at midnight I can have cake at eleven like, once” They sat down and dug in, prompting Marx to do the same.

“Oh~ whos this fiery defiant kid and where’d you put Kirby? Last saw you, he idea of you staying up eating inappropriately late was unthinkable!”

Kirby laughed. “It still is unthinkable, this is just a super special occasion.”

“Aww, I’m flattered~” Marx covered his eyes with his hat with exaggerated bashfulness. “Also, Metaknight eats parfaits? Metaknight eats? I thought he lived off darkness and the tears of people who’s fun he’s ruined.”

Kirby gave a slight gasp. “Don't talk like that!” Even through their shock they couldn't help but snort a little. “But yeah, Dedede’s the one that busted him. No one's supposed to talk about it though.”

“My stars, he’s so important his late night snackings a national secret?”

Kirby shrugged. “Knights have an important image to keep?”

Marx forced what was definitely too much cake at once into his mouth. “That’s dumb. I couldn’t live like that.”

“Don't think I could either, But Meta seems to really want me to follow in his footsteps- oh! That's… What I was leaving the house for…” Kirby slumped in their seat.

“Oh, was gonna ask about that.”

“ He said he wanted to have an important meeting with me, i never bothered asking why so late though… ugh he’s gonna kill me the lecture’s gonna last till I’m dead!”

“Just stay and say you got sick or something.” Marx tilted his chair back after plucking a strawberry from the top of the cake.

“Nooo that's lying, I can't do that.”

“You absolutely can?”

 

“No, lying is out of the question, to Metaknight anyway-”

Marx laughed. “Fine, hurry then so he doesn't bite you or something.”

“Oh, Right!” Kirby stood up and gave Marx one last hug. “We’ll catch up more tomorrow, I swear!” They bolted out the door, not even bothering to clean the crumbs from their face as they left.

Marx laughed a little and put away the last of his slice of cake. The sooner he got home to the Lor and tucked in for the night, The sooner he’d get to Pester Kirby the next day, so he left and headed home, bubbly and ready to stew in his good mood till he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sappy dumb bullshit bye


	4. Chapter 4

“I dunno Kay, I like, don't like Dedede. He called me a gnat once.”

Marx was following Kirby to what they swore was the absolute best spot for picnics, a clearing above Orange Ocean, where you could see the Halberd or Kabula test flying every now and again.

“That’s cause you yanked his coat and made him fall during a public announcement, Marx. besides, that was forever ago! I’m sure he’s totally over it!” Kirby bounded through the trees, being sure not to leave their friend behind, who insisted on walking on his ball even when it would only slow him down.

“Making a fool outta Kings is what jesters do! And it's clear he can't see that so working for him isn't gonna work. I can just do street performances!”

“I don't know how much money that would make you…” Kirby pouted a bit, sad their idea wasn't an instant hit. “The point’s to be able to find a better place to stay, right? If you work for Dedede he might let you stay in the castle!”

“I don't wanna, its so far away from anything. I need a house like yours!”

“I dunno how that’ll work. My house was an abandoned one meta and some dee’s fixed up…. Where are you living now again?”

Marx stumbled a bit. Magolor was very clear to not bring up the fact that they knew each other for the time being. Marx definitely couldn't explain how they knew each other in a way that wouldn't look bad, because it was, well, bad. “It's a secret! Once I’m doing better I just might tell you~” Marx winked, masking his dodging of the question with the mysterious nature of a jester. Or at least he hoped he did.

“If you say so… We’re almost there!” Kirby ran down the path, forcing marx to hop off his ball and carry it.

“Hey! You said you’d wait up for me, I’m frail!” Marx ran to catch up with Kirby, which lead to him crashing into them when they came to a sudden stop just as the clearing was in view. “Ah! Kay what’s your deal!? Huh…” Marx peeked over Kirby’s shoulder to see a dark blue, almost black lump laying in the grass. Looking a bit closer, it looked like a person was laying there! 

“Oh no!” Kirby gasped and rushed to the person, but once they were kneeling in front of them, Kirby didn't actually know what to do. Marx did though, and picked up a stick to poke the dead body the two had clearly just found.

“How d’you think they died?”

“They’re not dead! My stars don't even think that!”

“They’re totally dead, look!” Marx set to jabbing the person with his stick, much to Kirby’s horror.

“Stop! They aren't dead, you’re being horrible!” Kirby fought with Marx over the stick for a bit, not noticing that the person Marx swore was dead was beginning to wake up.

“Whah…. Kirby? S’that you~?”

Kirby froze in the middle of trying to pry the poking stick from Marx’s surprisingly stubborn grip. “G-Gooey!?”

“Kay, you know a dead guy!?”

Kirby bopped Marx on the head with the stick and rushed to Gooey, throwing their arms around him. “I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in so long, where did you go!?”

Gooey sat up, quickly shedding any drowsiness, and pressed a finger to his cheek. “Uuuuummmmmm,,,, I dunno~?” He laughed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth a bit. 

“Gooeyyyy~” Kirby lunged to hug gooey again. “Don't you ever change!”

“Okayy~”

“Oh!” Kirby hopped up and dragged Marx over to Gooey. “I don't think you two have met yet! Marx, this is Gooey, we used to adventure together! Only one had anything major happen though. Gooey, this is Marx! He- um…” He tried to take over the planet once isn't really the best way to introduce someone. “He’s a good friend of mine too!”

“Nice to meet you!” Gooey enthusiastically shook Marx’s hand, which resulted in him getting a good jolt from the buzzer Marx hid under his glove.

“Marx, why do you even have that?” Kirby pouted while steadying a now slightly dazed Gooey.

“What kind of trickster would I be if I didn't have one?”

“Its okayyy~ that was tingly!”

“See?” Marx grinned. Its fine! I’ll even made it up to the dope. Marx leaned to reach behind Gooeys ear, pulling back a colorfully wrapped piece of candy and dropping it into Gooey’s hands. “Ta-da~”

Gooey eagerly unwrapped the candy as Kirby let out an exasperated sigh. “You should just ask people if they wanna see some magic tricks. Ooh! Goo, we were just about to have a picnic, but it's probably no good to keep you outside any longer, wanna head home?”

“I can show you some acrobatics on the way~” Marx stepped onto his ball to demonstrate.

“Sure” Gooey chirped enthusiastically, eager to have Kirby’s cooking again after being gone so long.

“You can actually tell me where you went too!” Kirby offered, a bit of worry creeping into their voice.

“Ahh, I dunno…”

“Hey! I’m hungry! Let's get homee!” Marx was already heading back the way he and Kirby had come, leaving the other two behind.

“Let's go, if we aren't careful he’ll actually run off without us.” Kirby took Gooey’s hand and followed, deciding to save questions till after lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too poor to buy star allies yet but i got the news and I'm still screaming about it to this day.


End file.
